<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seule by Vanhalla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627281">Seule</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanhalla/pseuds/Vanhalla'>Vanhalla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AVBAAWS - A Very Bad Attempt At Writing Smut [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Horror, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mon Gros est étonnamment doux pour un gars de sa taille, One-Shot, Speech impediment, consent is hot, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanhalla/pseuds/Vanhalla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La nouvelle maison de Tammy est trop grande. Elle l'a hérité de sa grand-mère, qui, avant de mourir, lui a dit que l'endroit était hanté.<br/>Et maintenant, Tammy a peur de dormir à cause des bruits qu'elle entend, et elle souhaite avoir quelqu'un avec elle pour lui tenir compagnie.</p><p>Et oui, elle trouve définitivement quelqu'un, mais… pas la personne qu'elle imaginait.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AVBAAWS - A Very Bad Attempt At Writing Smut [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468372</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seule</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pour ceux qui sont réticents; oui, le début fait un peu genre "horreur", mais ça va, tout est consentuel et pure et mignon, vous inquiétez pas!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>La maison était grande. Très grande.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il y avait au moins trois chambres, deux salons, et trois étages (en comptant le sous-sol.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>C'était trop gros pour elle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tammy n'avait aucune idée quoi faire.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Peut être inviter des amis? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Euh…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Non.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Elle n'avait pas d'amis.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle soupira, et commença à défaire sa dernière valise.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tout ce déménagement, seule. C'était dur.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle était fatigué. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Très </span>
  </em>
  <span>fatiguée.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ses bras lui faisaient mal, et ses jambes avaient du mal à la porter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Déménager seule, quand t'a déjà des problèmes avec ton corps, c'est pas super.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mais bon, personne ne voulait l'aider, alors, pas comme si c'était sa faute.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tammy soupira, et s'assit sur son lit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>C'était silencieux ici. Loin de la ville, loin de la route. On pouvait entendre le train siffler au loin. Mais sinon… c'était silencieux.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>À part, bien sûr, les bruits étranges qui venaient de la maison elle-même.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Des craquements étranges, qui venaient du plancher.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Comme si quelqu'un marchait dessus…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tammy frissonna, et courba le dos.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sa grand mère lui avait bien dit, avant de mourir… que l'endroit était hanté…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Peut être que…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Puis elle se ressaisit, et grogna.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Non, non. Sûrement juste des blagues. Bien sûr que l'endroit n'était pas hanté! Les fantômes, ça n'existe pas!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tammy se leva, et s'étira.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Un bon bain lui fera sûrement du bien.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et alluma la lumière, qui clignota un peu.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, ouais, comme si c'était pas assez terrifiant comme ça.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapidement, elle fit couler l'eau, un peu plus nerveuse. Le robinet cracha du brun, et Tammy recula, couinant. Après quelques secondes, l'eau retrouva rapidement sa couleur habituelle, et Tammy fixa le robinet, horrifiée.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>C'est décidé. Demain, elle allait repartir. Pas question qu'elle reste ici.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle arrêta l'eau, et se leva</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finalement, un bain pouvait bien attendre.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>La lumière clignota encore, et Tammy poussa un soupir chevrotant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle s'avança vers le miroir, et s'empara d'un verre d'eau.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Et soudainement, les lumières clignèrent  encore. Et quand elles revinrent, Tammy vit une silhouette derrière elle dans le reflet du miroir. Grande, et cachée dans l'ombre du coin de la pièce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et, terrifiée, elle se retourna d'un coup, lançant le verre derrière elle, qui éclata contre le mur.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>La silhouette avait disparu.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Coeur battant à toute vitesse, se sentant maintenant extrêmement nerveuse, elle regarda autour d'elle.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rien.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mains tremblantes, elle replaça ses lunettes sur son nez, et gémit doucement. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>La maison était donc vraiment hantée??</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle inspira profondément.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Non… non. Penses-y. T'es fatiguée, il fait noir, t'a travaillé toute la journée…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>C'est sûrement ton cerveau qui te joue des tours.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle essaya de se calmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Si seulement elle n'était pas seule, au moins…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Et quand ces bruits de craquements se firent entendre à nouveau, elle sursauta, et se tut.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Une- une arme! Oui! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>S'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa maison, le mieux qu'elle puisse faire serait de se protéger, non??</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapidement, elle descendit vers la cuisine, et fouilla dans les armoires, trouvant un grand couteau, et l'agrippant fermement dans sa main tremblante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle regarda autour d'elle, respiration rapide et tendue.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Allez! Peut importe ce qui était ici, elle était armée, et il ne pourrait pas lui faire du mal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Les lumières clignotèrent, et Tammy sursauta, plaquant son autre main sur le manche du couteau, tremblant encore plus, ses genoux claquants avec peur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle entendit les craquements à nouveau, et serra le couteau plus fort encore, tellement que ses jointures devinrent blanches avec l'effort. Elle regarda autour d'elle, reculant. Puis, elle sentit quelque chose derrière elle, et son dos le toucha. </span>
  <em>
    <span>C'était chaud.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapidement, elle se retourna, et cria, voyant la forme devant elle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grand. Musclé. Peau grise. Pas d'yeux ou de nez. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Immédiatement, elle jeta ses bras vers l'avant, et poignarda son ventre. La chose recula, surprise, et regarda le couteau. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Il… il n'avait pas l'air affecté?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tammy tomba par terre et recula, se cachant sous la table, horrifiée. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La créature baissa la tête, et puis enleva le couteau de son ventre, le laissant tomber à terre. Sa longue queue glissa sur le sol à carreaux alors qu'il le contempla, comme confus et découragé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On entendit du tonnerre au loin, et Tammy hoqueta, terrifiée, et figée, alors que la chose releva la tête vers elle, ses arcades sourcilières courbant, et il pencha la tête.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le trou du couteau dans son ventre se referma aussitôt, et Tammy sentit son cœur accélérer.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Il n'était pas blessé!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>La créature s'accroupit, et s'approcha d'elle, et Tammy recula, gémissant, terrorisée.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-non, n-non, s-s'il-s'il v-vous plaît!!" Elle balbutia, des larmes à présent coulant sur ses joues. Son dos frappa le socle de la table, et elle couina.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Plus nulle part où se sauver.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>La chose s'approcha un peu plus, puis, soudainement, figea. Un éclair tomba de derrière la fenêtre près d'eux, et éclaira la pièce un instant, la lumière éblouissante reflétant sur son corps gris dauphin. Il pencha la tête, et poussa une sorte de gémissement plaintif. Tammy ferma les yeux, sanglotant. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>C'est ça?? Elle allait mourir comme ça??</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Soudainement, la créature recula, et s'en alla. Elle ne pût pas le voir, mais elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau quand elle le sentit qui n'était plus là.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Q-quoi???</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Puis soudainement, il revint, et elle se redressa, surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Est-ce que c'était…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Il avait la tête entre les genoux, et un bras devant lui, qui tenait une fleur.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Qui venait du jardin devant, sûrement.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Une confusion extrême se mélangea avec la peur, et elle se recula, s'asseyant plus droit contre le socle de bois.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dans cette position… il avait l'air… triste? Peut être un peu honteux aussi. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Et cette fleur…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Q-q-qu'est-ce que t-tu m-me veux??" Elle demanda, essayant de calmer sa respiration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La créature fronça des sourcils, et leva le bras un peu plus vers elle, enfonçant son visage encore plus dans ses genoux.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Est-ce… qu'il voulait lui donner cette fleur?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mais… pourquoi?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hésitante, elle leva la main, et, inspirant profondément, prit la fleur. La créature la lâcha pour la lui donner, avant de baisser son bras et de l'enrouler autour de ses genoux.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Il avait l'air… d'anticiper quelque chose? Sa réaction, peut être? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tammy regarda la fleur un instant.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Une fleur banale. Rien d'étrange ou hors de l'ordinaire.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle leva les yeux vers lui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sa queue battait joyeusement derrière lui, comme un chien excité.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me-merci…" elle murmura. Et puis il sourit, et s'approcha un peu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tammy, surprise, se recula, mais ne put pas vraiment bouger dans sa position. Il s'en aperçu sûrement, car il s'arrêta, et recula un peu</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Qu'est-ce que…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle le regarda un instant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Même sans yeux, elle pouvait quand même deviner son émotion. Il avait l'air… nerveux. Mais… </span>
  <em>
    <span>pourquoi?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle se releva un peu, histoire de tester les barrières, et il se recula.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh." Elle fit tout bas, et s'approcha un peu plus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il recula encore, et leva les bras à ses côtés, comme pour… </span>
  <em>
    <span>montrer qu'il n'allait pas la toucher.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"T-tu-" elle commença, puis leva une main vers lui. Il baissa la tête vers sa main, et </span>
  <em>
    <span>rougit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Elle souffla, avant de poser sa paume sur sa joue. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, et sourit.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh wow. Donc… il était inoffensif?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"P-pourquoi- comment- qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Tammy demanda. Elle le vit baisser les bras, et hésiter à poser sa main sur la sienne. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Il avait des griffes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle leva sa main pour toucher la sienne, et il relaxa un peu, la prenant délicatement, et la portant à ses lèvres, l'embrassant doucement. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whoa…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Un simple baiser sur sa paume ne devrait </span>
  <em>
    <span>vraiment </span>
  </em>
  <span>pas la faire sentir aussi excitée.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tammy couina avec l'action, et se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds. La créature s'en aperçut sûrement, car il rit doucement, un bruit très similaire à un hoquet bestial, mais heureux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"E-est-ce q-que-" elle commença, essayant de calmer le bas de son corps, qui commençait à chauffer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"T-tu-tu m'a fait peur, tu sais?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il acquiesça piteusement, et poussa un gémissement triste, du genre </span>
  <em>
    <span>j'ai pas fait exprès.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ce que Tammy ne savait pas, puisqu'elle ne parlait pas monstre, c'était que cette créature la trouvais très mignonne, et il avait essayé de l'approcher. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas vu beaucoup d'humains avant, et c'était la première fois qu'il essayait de communiquer. Ça, et le fait que la maison était déjà en état de décrépitude avancée, en plus de la pluie, et du vent qui faisait grincer les murs, n'avait vraiment pas aidé son cas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais ça, Tammy ne pouvait pas le savoir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tu… m-me comprends? M-mais, est-ce qu-que tu parles m-ma langue?" Elle demanda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il secoua la tête, et l'approcha un peu. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Étrangement, même sans yeux ni nez, il avait l'air… beau.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"E-euhm…" elle balbutia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Les bruits de craquements recommencèrent, et Tammy sursauta, regardant derrière elle, la créature faisant de même.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Donc, ce n'était pas lui qui faisait ça..?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Et soudainement, elle le sentit enrouler ses bras autour d'elle, et la tirer contre lui. Elle paniqua pendant une fraction de seconde, mais cette panique fut rapidement remplacée par du calme. Parce qu'il lui caressait les cheveux, et la tenait assez délicatement, même s'il le faisait fort. Comme s'il ne voulait pas lui faire mal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sshhhh…" il fit doucement, et baissa la tête un peu.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>De cet angle… </span>
  </em>
  <span>non</span>
  <em>
    <span>, non!!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Il ne fallait pas se faire des idées comme ça! Il était nu et pourtant n'avait rien entre les jambes! Ça devrait être un signe assez claire pour ne pas se faire d'idées, non?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tammy soupira, et relaxa un peu dans ses bras.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tout de même, peu importe, il était assez confortable. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Peut être…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-hé?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"E-est-ce q-que t'a un nom?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il secoua la tête, et Tammy fronça des sourcils. "Hmmm… b-bon… j-j'vais t'appeler 'Mon Gros'. Ça va?" Elle le pointa. "P-parce que t'es gr-grand." Elle clarifia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il acquiesça, et sourit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Moi, c'est Ta-Tammy!" Elle lui dit joyeusement. "Oh, et…" puis elle rougit un peu. "J'ai… un p-peu peur de do-dormir toute seule. E-est-ce que… tu voudrais…" elle couina, et regarda ailleurs. "D-dormir avec m-moi?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mon Gros la regarda, et puis sourit tendrement, et acquiesça. Tammy sourit et retour, soulagée, et se leva. Elle lui tendit la main, et le guida jusqu'à la chambre. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Avec la différence de taille… elle avait presque l'air d'un enfant, comparé à lui.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mais bon, c'est lui qui était grand, genre, 195cm, au plus. Tammy n'était pas petite, mais à côté de lui… elle se sentait minuscule.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mon Gros se pencha pour passer sous le cadre de porte, et Tammy trouva ça plutôt mignon. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vraiment, très grand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Puis il vint s'asseoir près d'elle sur le lit, et Tammy regarda en bas.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. Elle était encore toute habillée.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Euhm…" </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Il faut… q-que j'me change, a-avant… de dormir…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il la fixa un instant, et pencha la tête, confus. Tammy couina, et rougit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"E-euhm, est-ce q-que tu pourrais c-cacher tes yeux? C-c'est gênant, sinon…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mon Gros acquiesça, et porta ses mains à son visage. Tammy soupira, et commença à se déshabiller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ce que Tammy ne savait pas, aussi, c'est que Mon Gros était très curieux.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pourquoi vouloir se cacher? Qu'est-ce qui était donc si gênant?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Qu'est-ce qu'elle cachait donc sous ces vêtements?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Il entendit des bruits, et gigota un peu, impatient.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Il était trop curieux! Il fallait qu'il regarde!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lentement, il écarta ses doigts. Et, dès qu'il la vit, il les remits à leurs place rapidement, et se sentit rougir.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Qu'est-ce que.. qu'est-ce qu'était cette sensation, quand il eut vu son corps? Une sensation… de chaleur, dans son propre corps… qui se propageait dans le bas, dans son ventre…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Il entendit Tammy bouger, et immédiatement, il leva la tête.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tammy le fixa. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Son visage était rouge. Est-ce qu'il avait… non, non, sûrement pas, non? Peut être juste un coïncidence.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peu importe. Tammy était fatiguée.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle fit signe à Mon Gros, et les deux se couchèrent. Tammy lui tourna le dos, et il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, frottant son visage contre sa nuque et ronronnant doucement. Tammy rougit un peu, et rit. "M-merci, Mon G-Gros." Elle fit tout bas.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Il était confortable. Chaud. Douillet. Et tellement grand qu'il l'entourait presque complètement avec ses jambes et sa tête. C'était très apaisant.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tammy se sentit s'endormir, et sourit, lui caressant la main.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Si seulement… il savait comment elle se sentait avec lui… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il faisait encore noir lorsque Tammy se réveilla à nouveau. Elle était tournée de l'autre côté, son visage collé contre la poitrine chaude de Mon Gros, qui respirait doucement, sûrement endormi, son bras gauche sous sa tête et le droit près de lui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle leva les yeux, et le regarda.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Il… était tellement beau… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tammy laissa ses doigts, qui étaient pressés contre lui, palper ses pectoraux doucement, avant de lever une main, et lui caresser la joue.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sa peau était douce, et </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>chaude. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle approcha la tête, et sourit tendrement. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Si seulement…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Puis, soudainement, sa tête bougea, et il fronça des sourcils.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tammy sursauta, et retira sa main.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh! Il était réveillé??</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Il leva les sourcils, et pencha la tête.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Il se demandait sûrement ce qu'elle faisait. Aahhh, merde, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait fait ça??</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eu-euhm, j-je-" elle commença, balbutiant. Mais il secoua la tête, et s'approcha. Elle sentit l'une de ses mains glisser sous son chandail, le long de son dos, alors que l'autre monta à sa nuque, et il la tira près d'elle. Ses jointures frottèrent contre la peau de son dos, doucement, délicatement. Elle frissonna, puis couina, et gémit, alors qu'il avança sa tête, et l'embrassa doucement. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Son premier baiser fut donc avec quelque chose qui n'était même pas humain. Et pourtant, elle adorait ça.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle bougea ses jambes, soudainement très réveillée et avec un besoin vital d'être touchée, essayant de trouver prise sur les siennes, et il fit de même, ses cuisses chaudes glissants contre les siennes. Elle gémit un peu plus, et roula des hanches en sentant son genou presser contre son entre-jambes, et sa jambe faire de même.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, mon dieu. Il- il y avait quelque chose là, en fait!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>À tâtons, elle essaya de bouger ses mains pour trouver ce qui était entre ses jambes. Et dès qu'elle le trouva, et le toucha, Mon Gros gémit, et poussa des hanches. Sa jambe bougea contre la vulve de Tammy, qui gémit à son tour et roula des hanches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M-Mo- aah!" Elle gémit en reprenant son souffle, et il sourit, tirant la langue, </span>
  <em>
    <span>qui était très longue.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>En la voyant, Tammy couina, et ouvrit la bouche, sortant sa langue comme pour l'inviter. Mon Gros obéit très joyeusement, l'embrassant à nouveau, sa langue entourant celle de Tammy et frottant dessus. Tammy gémit, et roula les yeux, alors que Mon Gros la tira plus près de lui, deux mains sur ses hanches à présent qui guidaient ses mouvements, et elle pouvait à présent sentir son érection frotter contre ses pantalons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle poussa plus loin, le membre complet glissant contre son entre-jambes couvert, et Mon Gros grogna, tirant sur ses pantalons. Tammy couina, et sourit, bougeant le bas de son corps pour que le membre de la créature soit alignée avec son aine. Elle le laissa le glisser entre ses cuisses, prenant plaisir à sentir la chaleur de son corps augmenter alors qu'il se pressa contre elle, reculant son visage seulement pour regarder en bas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle entoura son cou de ses bras, et poussa des hanches, et il fit de même.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mon dieu, il ne l'avait même pas encore pénétré, et pourtant elle était aux cieux, tant c'était bon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mon Gros baissa la tête et pressa ses lèvres à son cou, doucement, et embrassa, à peine, comme si toucher trop fort la briserait. Tammy couina, et le serra plus fort, poussant des hanches plus rapidement quand il commença à lécher son cou, sa queue bougeant et s'enroulant autour d'une de ses jambes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puis il bougea, et roula à moitié par dessus elle, frottant maintenant contre son ventre, et Tammy gémit plus fort.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Elle voulait partir, il y avait à peine moins qu'une heure. Et maintenant, elle espérait seulement que ce moment reste pour toujours.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mon Gros appuya son front contre le sien, et sourit, frottant à présent très près de sa vulve.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Allez, allez, rentre dedans, rentre-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Et puis il poussa, et son membre glissa à l'intérieur, assez facilement, et rapidement. Tammy poussa un cri de surprise, s'accrochant à lui, et Mon Gros figea, et pencha la tête, frottant contre sa joue doucement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-oh, ç-ça va, Mon Gros. Ça va." Elle souffla, haletante, et il sourit avec soulagement, avant de recommencer à pousser, hanches balançants rapidement, corps pressé fermement contre le sien.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Un peu plus, et ils fusionneraient.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Il baissa la tête à côté de la sienne, gémissant et grognant dans son oreille, sa voix si douce et lui chatouillant la peau lorsqu'il respirait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puis soudainement-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"T-Tammy-" elle l'entendit grogner près d'elle.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whoa!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle couina, et lui flatta la tête, sous le choc pendant quelques secondes, visage cramoisi.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Il avait dit son nom! Et sa voix était tellement belle!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tammy, Tammy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tammy!!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Il continua, alors que ses poussées se firent plus fortes. À chaque fois qu'il disait son nom, Tammy se sentait de plus en plus excitée.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tammy…"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mmhh, sa voix était comme de la musique à ses oreilles.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tammy!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oui, c'est ça, continue!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tammy!!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Et il éjacula d'un coup, sperme giclant dans le ventre de Tammy, alors qu'il continua à pousser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tammy gémit, et roula des hanches lorsqu'il eut fini.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Elle n'avait pas encore jouit, par contre.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"M-moi aussi-" elle commença, mais il la coupa et baissa la tête, embrassant chaque racoin de son corps découvert, avant de laisser sa tête tomber entre ses jambes, et qu'il ouvre la bouche, la plaquant contre sa vulve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tammy couina au contact, et puis gémit quand il sortit la langue, et lèche.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, mon dieu-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mon Gros grogna, et commença à bouger la langue, de haut en bas, puis la rentra à l'intérieur, Tammy courbant le dos tellement c'était bon, yeux roulants dans leurs orbites alors qu'il monta la tête pour suçer sur son clitoris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"G-gahh!!! Oohhh!!" Fut tout ce qu'elle pût dire, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa tête.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il grogna sous elle, et leva les mains, agrippant ses cuisses et les caressant doucement.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>C'était trop. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle jeta ses hanches vers l'avant, gémissant et enfonçant ses doigts dans le matelas sous elle. Elle sentit une tension de relâcher dans le bas de son corps, et Mon Gros qui souffla et lécha.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Est-ce qu'elle venait de… gicler?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Puis il se hissa sur ses mains, et rampa par dessus elle, déposant un doux baiser sur sa joue et frottant son visage contre elle, ronronnant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tammy couina et rougit, et l'enlaça. Mon Gros sourit et roula sur le côté, la serrant contre lui. Il enroula sa queue autour de ses jambes, et poussa un petit couinement heureux.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"J-je… j'voulais pa-partir, toute à l'heure, p-parce que j'avais… p-peur. M-mais là…" elle frotta son visage contre sa poitrine et déposa ses lèvres sur sa peau chaude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"J-j'ai envie qu-que tu restes. P-pour… toujours."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, oui, elle était si seule. Et Mon Gros serait parfait pour lui tenir compagnie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Il la regarda, et sourit, baissant la tête pour lui embrasser le front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tammy…" il murmura, et Tammy rougit, riant doucement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, t-t'aime dire mon nom, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il acquiesça, et la serra un peu plus, lui caressant les cheveux délicatement. Tammy fit de même, et sourit, fermant les yeux.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finalement, une maison hantée, ce n'était pas si mal.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>